Trotzkopf
by Ginevra Lestrange
Summary: Ein kleiner Draco&Neville Oneshot, Draco POV.Ich verrat hier nicht mehr, aber büdde lesen, ja?


Huhu!

Mal wieder was neues von mir! Das Pairing ist etwas ungewöhnlich, ich weiß es ja, aber ich fand es total süß und musste einfach was dazu schreiben! Lest es einfach und sagt mir was ihr davon haltet!

Viel Spaß!

° o °

**Trotzkopf **

**oder**

**Liebe geht durch den Magen**

Langsam ging ich die Regalreihen entlang und gab vor, die verschiedenen Buchtitel über Astronomie durchzugehen, doch in Wirklichkeit spähte ich ununterbrochen durch die Lücken zwischen den Büchern. Meine Augen ruhten auf ihm, wie er dort an einem der Tische saß und tief in seine Hausaufgaben versunken durch einen schweren Wälzer blätterte. Den Flecken auf den Seiten nach zu urteilen, konnte es nur ein Zaubertränkebuch sein. Das würde auch seinen leicht gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck erklären. Ich lächelte liebevoll. In Zaubertränke war er einfach fürchterlich schlecht. Wie er es bis jetzt durch all die Prüfungen geschafft hatte, war mir und bestimmt auch allen Anderen ein Rätsel.

„Hey, Draco. Kommst du mit? Wir gehen unten am See schwimmen."

Pansy hatte sich mal wieder von hinten an mich herangeschlichen. Wie ich das hasste. Mit dem Anflug eines sehr unmalfoyhaften Ausdrucks von Verwirrung auf meinem Gesicht drehte ich mich zu ihr um. Ich war so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass es einen Moment brauchte, bis ihre Worte zu mir vordrangen.

„Nein. Ich muss noch einen Aufsatz schreiben. Vielleicht komme ich nach." wimmelte ich sie knapp ab und wandte mich wieder den Büchern zu.

„Ok." Mit einem etwas enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck ging sie zurück zu Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini, die auf sie warteten und verschwand mit ihnen durch die Tür.

Endlich wieder alleine, spähte ich erneut hinüber, wo er gerade noch gesessen hatte, doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Etwas enttäuscht ging ich um die Ecke und spähte in die nächsten Regalreihen, doch niemand war zu sehen.

Natürlich war niemand mehr in der Bibliothek. Was hatte ich erwartet? Zweifellos waren sie alle draußen und lagen in der Sonne. Es war ein herrlicher Sommertag. Wahrscheinlich war auch er inzwischen hinuntergegangen.

Ich seufzte leicht. ‚Ich sollte wirklich aufhören, immer und überall nur an ihn zu denken.' dachte ich dumpf. Die Leute wurden schon misstrauisch, weil ich ständig meilenweit weg war mit meinen Gedanken. Doch was konnte ich denn dafür? Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich war ihm hoffnungslos verfallen. Ihm, dem letzten Menschen, dem man zutraute, dass ein Malfoy sich in ihn verlieben könnte. Nein, erwartet hatte ich es selbst auch nicht. Hätte vor einem Jahr jemand gewagt, mir zu sagen, ich würde mich einmal in IHN verlieben, ich hätte ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in die nächste Woche gehext. Oder vielleicht gleich ins nächste Jahrzehnt.

Doch vor fast einem Jahr hatte sich alles verändert. Ohne Vorwarnung hatte er dort am Schuljahresanfang auf dem Bahnsteig gestanden, hatte mit ein paar anderen Gryffindors geredet und hatte, ohne es zu wissen, mein Herz an sich gerissen. Mein Herz, von dem niemand wusste, dass ich es überhaupt besaß. Doch jetzt gehörte es ihm.

Ich hatte ihn zuerst nicht einmal erkannt. Er hatte verändert ausgesehen, die Haare etwas länger und nun entgültig aus seinem Babyspeck herausgewachsen. Mit einem Schlag war mir klar geworden, dass er schon lange nicht mehr der war, den ich noch aus dem ersten Schuljahr in Erinnerung hatte und als den ich ihn immer noch gesehen hatte. Aus dem tollpatschigen, schüchternen und dicklichen Neville war ein nicht mehr so tollpatschiger, zwar immer noch schüchterner, aber gar nicht mal unattraktiver junger Mann geworden.

Das war auch noch so eine Sache. Es war alles andere als leicht gewesen, die Tatsache, dass ich schwul war mit meiner Malfoy-Erziehung zu vereinbaren. Wie oft hatte mein Vater mir eingetrichtert, wie wichtig es war, eine Reinblüterin zu heiraten und die edle Linie der Malfoys weiterzuführen. Doch auch hier war mir wohl nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als es zu akzeptieren. Als ich mir dann endlich eingestanden hatte, dass ich ihn liebte, war es nicht viel einfacher geworden, denn ich würde es ihm niemals sagen. Das konnte ich einfach nicht.

„Hey, Malfoy!"

Ich fuhr zusammen. Schon wieder hatte man mich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich war wohl doch nicht alleine. Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah direkt in diese haselnussbraunen Augen, die mich schon so lange faszinierten. Er war also doch noch da.

„Was soll das, Malfoy?"

Was sollte was? Er hatte doch nicht etwa bemerkt, dass ich ihn beobachtet hatte?

Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. Fasziniert beobachtete ich seine Gesichtszüge. Zwar recht weich und fließend, hatten sie doch etwas bestimmtes, fast hartes. Eine Locke seiner dunkelbraunen Haare fiel ihm in die Augen und hielt meinen Blick gefangen. Wusste er eigentlich, wie schön er war?

„Malfoy?" fragte er etwas ungehalten.

„Ich habe dich was gefragt!"

Oh, richtig, er hatte gefragt...was hatte er eigentlich gefragt? Mein Gehirn schien etwas vernebelt. Mein Blick ruhte auf seinem Mund und ließ mich schon wieder in Tagträume abdriften.

„Warum verfolgst du mich?"

Diese Worte brachten mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Vielleicht hatte aber auch nur die Tatsache, dass er mich fast angeschrieen hatte, dazu beigetragen.

„Ähm...w-was?" Na toll. Das war wirklich wunderbar. Wie konnte ich nur anfangen, herumzustottern? War er nicht einst derjenige gewesen, der herumstotterte? Verdammt!

„Also, du bist immer in der Bibliothek, wenn ich auch da bin, du beobachtest mich ständig und als ich vorhin nicht mehr an meinem Platz war, nachdem du mit Parkinson geredet hattest, hast du die Regalreihen nach mir abgesucht. Denkst du vielleicht ich bin blöd? Du verfolgst mich!"

Das hatte gesessen. Besser gesagt saß ich jetzt in der Tinte. War ich wirklich so verdammt auffällig gewesen?

„Was ist? Könnte ich vielleicht mal eine Erklärung bekommen?" giftete er ungehalten.

„Ich...ich hab dich nicht verfolgt."

Nein, nein, nein! Ich konnte doch nicht so eingeschüchtert klingen! Ein Malfoy klingt nicht eingeschüchtert!

„Oh, komm schon. Ich schau mir das jetzt seit Monaten an. Ich will wissen, was das soll!" Jetzt klang er so wie ich eigentlich hätte klingen müssen. Ein gelangweilter, aber doch ziemlich schneidender Tonfall.

Ich musste irgendetwas unternehmen. Einfach abzuhauen schien mir sehr verlockend. Einfach umdrehen und aus der Bibliothek stürmen. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Doch meine Beine wollten sich kein Stück fort bewegen. Es ist doch seltsam, wie Körperteile manchmal ein Eigenleben entwickeln konnten. So stand ich immer noch da und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Gedenkst du mir heute noch zu antworten?" schnauzte er.

„Was soll ich denn schon sagen?" platzte es aus mir heraus. „Was willst du denn hören? Ja, verdammt, ich habe dich beobachtet!"

Etwas zufriedener sah er mich an. Jedenfalls musste ich nicht mehr fürchten, jeden Moment geohrfeigt zu werden.

„Und warum?" fragte er knapp.

Verzweifelt seufzte ich auf. Das war er also. Der Moment, von dem ich gedacht hatte, ich könnte ihn umgehen. Konnte ich wirklich ertragen, es ihm nicht endlich zu sagen? Jetzt war es doch so einfach. Einfacher als ich mir jemals hätte erträumen können. Doch wie? Ich würde wohl sowieso keinen zusammenhängenden Satz herausbekommen.

Wieder wanderte mein Blick über sein Gesicht und blieb an seinen Lippen hängen. Und auf einmal schien es mir das einzig Richtige zu sein, den Abstand zwischen uns zu schließen und ihn einfach zu küssen.

Das Gefühl, das sich von meinen Lippen aus prickelnd seinen Weg durch meinen ganzen Körper bahnte, als unsere Lippen federleicht aufeinander lagen, war einfach unbeschreiblich.

Ich spürte, wie er unter dieser Berührung erstarrte, doch ich ließ mich nicht beirren. Ich wollte mehr. Nun, da ich schon so weit gekommen war, konnte ich auch noch einen Schritt weiter gehen.

Langsam ließ ich meine Hand in sein Haar gleiten. Gleichzeitig vertiefte ich den Kuss, stupste mit meiner Zunge leicht gegen seine Lippen und zu meiner größten Überraschung seufzte er leicht auf und teilte sie einen kleinen Spalt.

Nun schlang ich auch meinen anderen Arm um seinen Nacken und drang vorsichtig in seine warme Mundhöhle vor. Zögernd kam er mir entgegen und ich glaubte, meine Knie müssten nachgeben, als sich unsere Zungen begegneten.

Doch viel zu schnell löste er sich von mir und sah mich etwas verwirrt und verwundert an.

„Soll...soll das heißen...Was soll das heißen?" kam es zittrig von ihm.

Oh, verdammt, was hatte ich getan? In einem Anflug von Panik taten meine Beine endlich das, was sie schon vor Minuten hätten tun sollen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte ich aus der Bibliothek. Ich hörte noch, wie er mir etwas nachrief, doch die Worte verstand ich nicht. Mein Blut rauschte mir in den Ohren.

Ohne die geringste Ahnung, wohin, lief ich einige Treppen und Korridore entlang, bis ich grob am Arm gepackt und gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt wurde. Funkelnde, haselnussbraune Augen blickten mir entgegen. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er mir gefolgt war.

„Ich will wissen, was das war." sagte er schlicht.

„Ein Kuss." gab ich trotzig zurück.

„Du weißt was ich meine!"

„Was soll ich dir denn sagen? Du lachst mich doch aus, wenn ich dir sagen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe."

Wunderbar. Jetzt war es raus und mein Untergang nahe. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Er würde mich auslachen, mein Herz in Stücke reißen und mich zurücklassen, alleine mit meinem Schmerz. Ich hatte schon immer einen leichten Hang zur Dramatik.

Schon versuchte ich mich innerlich wenigstens ein kleinwenig auf seine zweifellos bevorstehende Zurückweisung vorzubereiten.

Doch was dann geschah traf mich vollkommen unvorbereitet.

Diesmal war er derjenige, der sein Gegenüber ohne jede Vorwarnung küsste und innerhalb weniger Sekunden lösten sich alle meine Zweifel in Luft auf. Mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die mich erschauern ließ, saugte er an meiner Unterlippe und fuhr mit seiner Zunge leicht darüber. Nur zu gerne kam ich seiner Bitte nach, teilte meine Lippen bereitwillig und kam ihm mit meiner eigenen Zunge entgegen. Kurz fochten wir einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf aus, doch ich kapitulierte gerne und genoss seine sanfte Zunge, die neugierig meine Mundhöhle erforschte.

Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit lösten wir uns schwer atmend.

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst?" fragte er unsicher. Ich nickte nur und sah ihm weiter in die Augen.

Jetzt lächelte er und ich lächelte zaghaft zurück.

„Ich habe dich noch nie lächeln sehen." sagte er. Sofort versteinerte sich meine Miene wieder.

„Das sollte nicht heißen, dass du gleich wieder damit aufhören sollst." Sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter. „Es steht dir gut."

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!" gab ich empört zurück.

„Tu ich doch gar nicht." Jetzt kicherte er eindeutig.

„Hör auf mich auszulachen!" motzte ich. Doch er grinste nur noch ein wenig breiter.

Beleidigt sah ich auf die Seite. Er lachte mich also doch aus.

„Trotzkopf."

„Was?"

„Du bist ein richtiger Trotzkopf." stellte er fest und legte seinen Kopf schief. „Aber ein wirklich süßer." setzte er hinzu.

Meine giftige Antwort wurde von einem weiteren Kuss erstickt.

„Und jetzt?" fragte ich unsicher, als er sich von mir gelöst hatte und einen Schritt zurückgetreten war.

„Na ja, es gibt bald Abendessen. Ich denke, ich gehe in die Große Halle und..." fing er an.

„Mit uns, meine ich." unterbrach ich ihn.

„Vielfrass." Setzte ich dann leise hinzu und grinste nun selbst.

„Was?" schnaubte er empört. „Ich bin kein Vielfrass!"

Ich kicherte leise und sah zufrieden, dass er recht ungehalten wurde.

„Trotzkopf." sagte ich triumphierend.

„Wie bitte?" Entgeistert sah er mich an.

„Du bist auch ein Trotzkopf. "Mit diesen Worten und einem ziemlich frechen Grinsen schnappte ich seine Hand und wollte ihn mit mir ziehen, doch er bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Was...was hast du vor?"

„Ich dachte, du willst zum Abendessen..."

„Schon, aber was...ich meine, was sind wir jetzt? Sind wir...na ja, zusammen?" Er wurde leicht rot und sah auf seine Füße. ‚Richtig süß' schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich hob meine Hand an sein Kinn und drückte es sanft nach oben, sodass er mich ansehen musste.

„Wenn du das willst. Ich kann nur sagen dass ich mir nichts mehr wünsche."

Einen Augenblick sah er mich nur an. Dann nickte er leicht.

„Ja...ja, ich denke schon, dass ich das will."

Mein Magen machte einen Salto, als mir klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Ich würde mit ihm zusammen sein. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Das schien so unwirklich.

Glücklich lächelte ich ihn an. Ich glaubte, jeden Moment platzen zu müssen vor Glück.

„Danke." murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen, bevor ich noch einen kleinen Kuss darauf hauchte.

„Komm, lass uns zum Abendessen gehen." Mit diesen Worten zog ich ihn mit mir und diesmal folgte er mir ohne Widerstand.

Dass wir wie selbstverständlich Hand in Hand durch das Schloss spazierten, wir, von denen alle dachten, wir hassten uns, wie sich Gryffindors und Slytherins entweder aus einem wirklichen Grund oder aus Tradition immer hassten, wurde uns erst klar, als ein paar Drittklässler tuschelnd und mit den Fingern auf uns deutend an uns vorbei liefen.

Unsicher sahen wir uns an.

„Willst du das wirklich durchziehen?" fragte er.

„Eigentlich schon. Du?"

„Ja, eigentlich würde ich schon gerne die dummen Gesichter sehen." Er kicherte hinterhältig. „Du wirst allen Gryffindors den Schreck ihres Lebens verpassen. Das wolltest du doch schon immer, oder?" sagte er zwinkernd. Nun grinste ich genauso hinterhältig wie er.

„Äußerst verlockend, in der Tat." antwortete ich.

Schweigend gingen wir weiter. Vor der Großen Halle blieben wir kurz stehen, sahen uns in die Augen und atmeten tief durch. Dann traten wir ein.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis man uns bemerkte, doch dann wurde es sehr still. Unbeirrt bewegten wir uns auf unsere Haustische zu. Das Problem war nur, dass diese auf verschiedenen Seiten der Großen Halle standen. Kurz sah ich zu meinen Hauskameraden hinüber, dann zu Neville. Ich brauchte nicht lange um zu entscheiden, wo ich lieber sitzen wollte. Ohne zu zögern folgte ich ihm an den Haustisch der Gryffindors.

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir uns nicht allzu nahe zu Potter setzen?" zischte ich ihm ins Ohr und er lachte kurz auf.

Er zog mich zu zwei freien Plätzen in der Mitte des Tisches. Ich fühlte mich wie auf einer Bühne, doch als ich Potters, Wiesels und Schlammbluts Gesichtsausdrücke sah, wusste ich, dass sich unser Auftritt gelohnt hatte. Meine linke Hand immer noch in seiner rechten, nahm ich mir etwas von der Platte voller Essen vor mir und er tat es mir gleich. Einige Minuten starrte uns jedes Augenpaar in der Halle an, während wir schweigend aßen. Als ich mir eine Gabel mit Kartoffelbrei in den Mund schob, fiel mein Blick auf den Lehrertisch. Snape hatte einen ziemlich angewiderten Ausdruck auf seinem fahlen Gesicht, doch den trug er ja eigentlich ständig zur Schau. McGonagall und alle anderen Lehrer starrten genauso fassungslos wie die Schüler. Nur Dumbledore hatte ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Der alte Kauz schien ja doch ganz in Ordnung zu sein.

Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu Neville. Ich grinste verschwörerisch und auch er blickte von seinem Teller auf und grinste zurück. Er lehnte sich vor und drückte mir einen kurzen, aber eindeutig leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

Als hätten die Augenpaare in der Halle genau auf so etwas gewartet, wandten sich nun alle wieder erstaunlich gelassen ihren Tellern zu.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen bemerkte ich den Stimmungswechsel. Fragend sah ich meinen Freund an.

„Sie haben es akzeptiert?"

„Sieht so aus." sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das versteh wer will." sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf.

Kurz darauf bemerkte ich, dass er mich von der Seite her ansah.

„Was ist?"

„ Klingt es blöd, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich liebe?"

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. Dann, als ich begriffen hatte, was er gerade gesagt hatte, beugte ich mich zu ihm.

„Ja, es klingt blöd, aber es macht mich glücklicher als alles andere was du hättest sagen können. Ich liebe dich auch." hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Wir lächelten uns an und widmeten uns wieder dem Essen.

‚Liebe geht durch den Magen.' schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich musste schmunzeln.

ENDE

° o °

So, ihr habts bis zum Ende geschafft!(Bin stolz auf euch) Jetzt bekomm ich aber auch ein Review, oder::Dackelblick:


End file.
